1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to system integration and information translation from a point of sale (POS) server to digital display devices which operate in a quick service restaurant environment. In particular, this application relates to systems and methods for providing digital media management services in a quick service restaurant environment.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a quick service restaurant (“QSR”) environment, digital displays are replacing physical displays. Digital displays and network ordering devices may include various different types of display devices. For example QSR's may implement digital menu boards which are configured to present their guests with the various food and drink items available for ordering. Order confirmation boards may also be provided which provide visual confirmation of the items ordered by a QSR customer. Some QSR's now utilize digital marketing displays that take the form of digital signs or television screens that are used to promote specific product items or more generally promote the QSR brand. These digital marketing displays may either replace or complement traditional poster-board marketing materials that are present in a QSR. Today's QSR's may also implement self-service ordering kiosks for placing food and drink orders. These kiosks typically include digital display interfaces which allow customers to place food and drink orders without the assistance of QSR personnel. Existing QSR digital display implementations create complicated cost issues for QSR's (which typically operate on a low profit margin) because they can be expensive to configure and maintain.